Invictus Maneo
by madkin
Summary: "I remain unvanquished." What if on May 19, 1537 Henry saw Anne's ghost? What if she continued to reappear for the rest of his life? Will they spend the next 10 years hating each other or will they forgive one another?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 1_

_A/N: Hey, everyone! I know a lot of you that are reading _Maistresse en Tire_ are probably thinking, 'what is she doing starting another story? she hasn't even updated the first one.' I'm starting this story because I'm participating in NaNoWriMo'11. Also I want to throw out there that this was inspired by _The Haunting_ by . Her story's amazing and I think anyone reading this should go check it out. I actually expressed this idea in a review to her story, but she was taking her story a different direction, so I thought I'd do it myself. Anyway I just want you all to know that even though I'm writing this I still plan to update _Maistresse en Titre_. Hopefully you guys like this story as much as my other one. Enjoy!_

**Hampton Court**

**May 19, 1537**

"I have heard that the Queen hasn't developed a hankering for anything." Brandon commented.

"Indeed." Henry muttered focused on the hunt. He hadn't been out in months due to all of the rain and the pain in his leg.

"That's a bit odd, is it not?" Brandon asked as he scanned the area absently.

"I doubt it means anything." Thomas piped in sending a glare towards Brandon's back.

"Some women don't." Edward agreed sharing a look with his brother. It would be of no good if Brandon was whispering doubts into the King's ear. Brandon had seemed to be on their side when that whore, Anne Boleyn, was alive, had that changed?

"Dr. Linacre said it was perfectly normal." Henry had already asked and been assured it meant nothing. Cravings depended on the woman just as any other pregnancy symptom did. "Does anyone see that?" Henry squinted as he tried to make out the figure. "Up on our right."

All three men looked, but didn't see anything. "Nothing, Your Majesty." Brandon said as he looked back at the Seymour brothers.

"I see it." Henry kicked his horse and took off toward whatever he saw.

"Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty! Where are you going?"

"Your Majesty!" Edward look to the two men beside him. "Do we follow?" Thomas looked ready to say yes, but Brandon answered first.

"No. He'll be back." Thomas frowned and looked to his brother, who only shrugged.

Henry saw the figure becoming clearer, but just as he could make out a young women on horse she took off. Henry urged his horse faster in an attempt to catch up. He had to know who she was.

"Stop!" He yelled. She stopped her horse after a good fifty yards and Henry easily caught up. "Who are you?" He asked as he came up from behind her.

"Anne." She turned her face to look at him as he stopped a little in front of her. "Anne Boleyn."

Henry gasped. "It's not possible." Henry stated as he tried to explain what was happening.

"Not that impossible it turns out." Anne waited a moment for him to catch his bearings before asking, "How did you see me?"

"What?" Henry asked bewildered.

"'No one has ever been able to see me." Anne explained. She had spent a year dead and never had this happened.

"How long have you been around?" Henry asked stunned.

"A year to the day. Don't you know what today is, Henry?" Anne knew that they had, obviously, not been on good terms, but how could he forget the day she was executed.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid." Henry snapped. "Its the 19th of May." Anne's eyebrows rose as she waited for Henry to get it. "The day you died," He finished.

"Death isn't all we make it out to be." Anne said casually as she stroked her raven horse.

"Not for you." Henry pointed an accusing finger at her. "You're a witch! Only a witch could haunt me."

"If only that were true then perhaps I wouldn't have died innocent for one charge against me would have been true for God knows the others were not." Henry clenched his fist to control his anger as he opened his mouth to make a snide retort, but she just disappeared. Not even the horse was left.

Henry took a few minutes to collect himself. He couldn't believe that witch was back. He had thought for sure he had rid himself of her when he had severed her head from her body, but he should have known she would come back to ruin his life even in death. She couldn't leave him to be happy with his beloved Jane and unborn son.

"Your Majesty! Where did you go?" Thomas asked as soon as Henry was close enough.

"Just chasing after nothing." Henry muttered. Brandon recognized his friend's mood and waited silently, unlike Thomas who began talking immediately. "The hunt is over." Henry interrupted his brother-in-law. He wasn't in the mood anymore. _She _had ruined it.

"Three hares isn't a bad catch." Edward commented as he fell into line with his brother. Thomas and Brandon only glared over at him. Edward got the hint and fell silent.

Henry ignored his friends behind him and urged his horse into a gallop, racing ahead. Brandon sighed and went a little faster, but not nearly fast enough to catch up with the King.

Thomas muttered a, "Wonderfully done," as he passed his brother.

********The divider isn't an option.**********

"Get out." Henry barked as he spotted many courtiers lingering about his chambers. He was in no mood to be around people who only wanted his favor for their own ambition. "Now!" Henry watched as they all scattered and he felt relief as he was finally alone.

He had seen _her. _Anne Boleyn was not a name he had ever thought to think again, although he knew that he had given her some thought on his wedding day to Jane he had made a promise to himself that he would never think of her again for his beloved Jane was his future. Anne was a witch and an adulterous. She had committed many sins against God and himself.

A knock broke Henry's thoughts and he sighed annoyed. He pushed himself up and opened his door with force. "Jane."

"My lord." Jane took a slight step back at the anger in her husbands eyes. He had never been anything, but sweet and gentle with her. "I thought perhaps we might go for a walk in the gardens for you returned earlier from your hunting trip."

"No." Henry was short with her for he was not pleased to be interrupted. He had seen _her _ghost today and he didn't wish to pretend that he was jolly when he felt anything but.

"Is everything all right?" Jane asked concerned. He was paler than normal. She wondered if he was ill.

"Fine."

"You look unwell." Jane pushed.

"I said I was well." Henry seethed. Jane could feel the anger radiating from the King and she knew that if she did not leave she would finally see the famous tudor temper. Jane curtsied and hurried away ignoring their ladies as they followed after her bewildered.

Henry shook his head and slammed his door shut. He had frightened her. He had not meant to, but he knew that he had to be gentle with Jane. She was not like his past wives. The reminder of Anne brought him back to his precious thoughts. She was still tormenting him. Only a witch could continue to torment him, the King of England, from her grave. A grave she had occupied for exactly a year. A whole year she had said she had been watching. Was she around always? He imagined that since he saw her earlier he would continue to see her from now on, so he was quite positive that she was not with him now. Where did she go after she had disappeared? And her horse had disappeared with her. How is it he never saw her before? She said no one had. Was she alone? Was she restricted to those woods? He didn't think that were true for he had only heard of the dead being restricted to the places they died, but then again Anne had not died in the woods they were in. Perhaps she was free to go where she pleased, but he thought that too much freedom for God to give such a monstrous person. Why had God allowed him to see her after so much time had passed? He did not wish to see her or to have anything to do with her. He loved Jane and she was his true wife. His wife that would deliver him his long needed heir in five months time. Jane was his rightful wife and Queen. Anne was nothing but a traitor. Henry decided right then that just because he could see her did not mean that he had to let her affect him or his life. Anne Boleyn had been nothing to him the past year and she would continue to be nothing.

***********The divider isn't an option.*********

"The King." Henry walked into the Great Hall and nodded at a few favored courtiers. As Henry reached his throne he found Jane sitting in hers. Her father and brothers on her side and Brandon and Cromwell on his.

"Sweetheart." Henry smiled and brought her hand to his lips. "You are well?"

"Yes. Both of us." Jane's voice was quite, more so than usual and she knew it was because of the King's earlier anger. The anger that seemed to have disappeared.

"I'm pleased." Jane nodded and put a smile on her face not wanting to upset him.

Henry kept hold of her hand, but looked at at all of Court. He knew that a few were gossiping over his earlier mood, but as far as he was concerned it was to be forgotten.

Henry turned to Brandon as he saw a young maiden at the center of the room. He had seen her multiple times before and knew that she was a lady-in-waiting to Jane. "Charles?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Brandon answered surprised. He thought for sure that Henry would be a nightmare tonight.

"Who is she?" Henry nodded and then looked over to Jane to make sure she was not upset.

"Lady Ursula Misseldon. She has been at Court for a year or so." Henry didn't say anything for a moment as he watched her. Surely Jane would be hurt if she knew, but she could not deny that it was his right, especially while she was with child and unable to lie with him. "Should I speak to her?"

"No." Henry looked away from her and to Jane. "Not tonight."

***********The divider isn't an option.************

Henry turned once more as he tried to fall asleep. His guard was already sound asleep next to him and he knew that the boy was a heavy sleeper. Henry often wondered why the boy had this position if he would not wake easily to an attacker, but never dismissed him from the post. He had been in bed for hours. Perhaps he should have taken Lady Misseldon to bed that night. He would surely have slept if he had. Henry turned once more so he was on his back. He thought about having a mural painted over his bed. It would give him something to ponder on nights like these.

"Henry." He froze as he heard the voice. He had promised himself she would not matter anymore than she had yesterday. "Henry?" Still he made no indication he heard her. "You can't hear me." Anne sighed frustrated. Of course he couldn't hear her she was dead, after all.

"I can." Henry felt himself giving into her, but it felt as thought it were someone else.

"Why did you not answer?" Anne asked confused.

"You do not matter." Henry voiced his thoughts hoping that saying them aloud would make it easier.

"No, I suppose that the fact that you loved me for ten years and I gave you a beautiful, clever daughter would matter nothing." Anne couldn't believe this. She had hoped that he had opened up to the idea that he could see her since she had left him in the woods.

"You bewitched me."

"No. I am not a witch, Henry." Anne knew that Henry always had to blame others. He couldn't even admit to loving her of his own freewill. "You fell in love with me on your own, just as I fell in love with you."

"You never loved me." Henry scoffed and finally looked over to her. She was standing at the end of his bed in a dress of gold. She was almost too bright to look at.

Anne's laugh sounded cynical even to Henry's ears as she told him, "No and I never reread the letters you wrote me, or agonized over what to write back, or how to tell you I loved you for the first time. My heart never raced when you would kiss my hand or looked at me as if I was the only one. I never realized that I could see myself spending forever with you because I loved you and not because my family wished it so. No, Henry, you're right. I never loved you."

"You lie." Henry refused to believe she had loved him. "Your dead, Anne. It's time to stop lying."

"I was never the liar, you were." Anne hated that he would reject her after everything she had admitted. She had loved him and she still did, despite everything

"I never lied to you!" Henry shot up in bed and attempted to control his breathing.

Anne's eyes shot over to the groom as he moved. When she looked back to Henry his eyes were on his groom. "You should lower your voice. You could wake the dead."

Henry rolled his eyes but kept watch over his groom. He didn't need the boy to wake up and hear him yelling at a ghost. "We can't do this hear."

"No? He can't hear _me_."

"Meet me in the gardens at noon tomorrow." Henry knew that his promise was going to be impossible if he followed through in meeting her.

"I don't see the point." Anne wasn't sure she wanted to be talking to him now. She definitely didn't want to agree to see him tomorrow. "This was a mistake."

Henry couldn't believe her. She had sought him out. "I command you."

"I'm dead, Henry." What could he possibly threaten her with? "Besides I don't matter, remember?"

"Anne!" Henry yelled as she disappeared. That trick of hers was starting to get on his nerves. It was bad enough when she would leave for Hever when they were fighting, but at least he had been able to follow her.

"Your Majesty, What's wrong?" Henry glanced over at the boy on his right.

"Nothing." The boy looked around and shrugged before laying back down. He was asleep within minutes unlike the King who didn't sleep the rest of the night.

**********The divider isn't an option**********

**May 20, 1537**

Henry looked out the window that overlooked the gardens he was suppose to be in. It was minutes from when he said he would meet Anne, but he wasn't sure he was going or if she was for that matter. He shouldn't, he knows that. Anne was his past and she was a wretched part of his past. She was a witch and adulterer. She was nothing and he shouldn't have spoken to her the night before. Henry absolved himself to go to the gardens and tell Anne in no uncertain terms was she to be in his sight ever again. He was done with her and her witchcraft.

Henry confidant in his ability to finally be rid of Anne Boleyn he made his way to the gardens. He walks around a few times, but does not see her. He thinks back to the night before and how she hadn't agreed to meet him. He waited a few minutes longer before becoming impatient and calling out, "Anne!" She appeared after he yelled it a third time. "I said noon."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, I was looking after our daughter for Elizabeth needs at least one parent to look after her." Anne mocked him.

Henry just stared at her before asking, "Can she see you?" Henry shuddered at the thought that she was filling their daughter's head with evil thoughts of him.

"I don't think so." Anne said quietly.

"You don't think so?" Henry didn't believe her. She would know if their daughter could see her.

"At times I thought she might, but she never acknowledges my presence." Anne wished more than anything that Elizabeth saw her as Henry did.

"Are there others?" Henry finally asked.

"Others?"

"Are there others where you are? People I cannot see." Henry clarified.

"No." Anne had looked for others, but there were none to be found. "I spend all my time with Elizabeth."

"Not yesterday in the woods. You weren't with Elizabeth." Henry wondered if perhaps that was the first time she had come to see him and that was why he'd never seen her.

"No. I spend some time with you, but I spend most of it with my daughter." Anne had watched Henry marry Jane. She didn't spend much time watching Henry, but she had spent some time doing so in the last year.

"Our daughter." Henry corrected. He may have doubted he was Elizabeth's father when Anne was found guilty, but he knew Elizabeth was his. Anne didn't say anything. "Do you know what will happen?"

"If I did, I could not tell you." Henry glared at her. It was his life and he deserved to know.

"Why?" He demanded.

"If you knew you would change things and I never said I did." Anne did not think she knew the future, but she hadn't tried.

"You're lying." Henry accused.

"You always think I'm lying to you. Do you think its possible for me to tell the truth?"

"No." Henry didn't trust her.

"Fine. At the very least you could look after our daughter." Anne had watched her little girl grow out of her dresses and her tutors no longer came.

"I look after her just fine." Henry snapped.

"She did not have gowns!" Anne protested.

"She has some now, does she not?" Henry was not sure if she did, but Anne had used the past tense.

"She no longer has tutors. She may not be a princess in your eyes, but she is still a royal child." Anne knew that without the proper education her daughter would never stand a chance of obtaining the throne.

"She will. Cromwell is hiring new ones." Henry made a mental note to tell Cromwell to hire new tutors for Elizabeth.

"You do not visit her."

"I am busy." Henry defended. He hadn't been able to see their daughter for she was too much like Anne.

"You have time to argue with a ghost, but not spend time with our daughter?" Anne knew that Henry could do anything he wanted. Nothing was stopping him from seeing Elizabeth except himself.

"You are not days away."

"That's no excuse. She's your daughter!" Anne couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. Henry just watched as she vanished. There was no point in yelling after her.

Henry didn't realize he wouldn't see her for three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 2_

_A/N: Thank you everyone! _

_loulou193: I'm glad you like it. I also wanted to say thank you for being a faithful reader. I recognize your username from my other tudor reviews. In fact I believe your friend caity193 recommended _Maistresse en Titre_ to you. Anyway I just wanted to thank you and say that I do remember the people who review more than once._

_Anzu Brief: Hola. Thank you so much! I was surprised that you had read my other story as well, but I'm always surprised that someone is reading and liking my stories. I hope you continue to love both!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hampton Court<strong>

**May 22, 1537**

Henry looked over to Jane and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. All the noises of Court dining fell away as he studied her. She looked so beautiful while carrying his child. The spark of something that she had been missing that Katherine and Anne had both held within their grasp was no longer missing. She was the most beautiful.

Jane tried to ignore the King's eyes. She watched all of the dancing and merriness taking place in the middle of the room. She saw that her family were being held in high esteem by everyone present. Eventually Jane couldn't ignore him any longer. Cautiously she turned to meet his stare and found his eyes full of love and desire. Her caution melted away as she blushed and held his gaze only a moment longer before averting her eyes. She was not used to His Majesty's stares. Not even before they had married had he looked at her so. "Your Majesty?"

"You are so beautiful." Henry could not help the disappoint as well as joy when Jane put her hand over their growing son. He wished to visit her bed, but he knew that since she was four, almost five, months along that he could not. Jane couldn't think of what to say to his compliment and only gave a sweet smile as he kissed her hand and looked to the courtiers.

Henry searched through all of the ladies. He could not find Lady Misseldon in the crowds. He knew she had to be there for Jane was present. Henry continued to look for a head of long dark hair and found exactly that in the center of the dancing. When the dancers finally uncovered the beautiful lady it was not Lady Misseldon, but Anne. Henry nearly snarled as if she were an intruder on his new life even though she had very little power in the living world. Henry had thought she had left for good. If she had then it would have made it much easier for him to honor his promise, but there she was in the middle of Court. He took a deep breath and refused to take her bait. He would ignore her just as he had decided when she'd first presented herself to him in the woods. She need not affect him or his life.

"Your Majesty?" Henry turned to look at Jane guiltily He had not meant to stare so, especially not at _her. _"Are you well?" Jane knew he was physically fine besides the pain in his leg, but he had been almost seething at something, or someone.

"I am well, Sweetheart." Henry was sure the lie was shining through his words, but Jane accepted his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>May 24, 1537<strong>

"Charles!" Henry yelled after his friend took off towards an animal. They had been hunting all morning, but neither had actually caught anything. Both men usually so skilled at hunting could not catch anything at all. Brandon sighed as the small animal disappeared out of sight due to Henry's yell. He had thought for sure he would have caught it this time. "I think we best call it a day." Henry was in a jolly mood despite being unable to catch anything.

"Agreed, Your Majesty." Brandon kicked his horse into a gallop and raced Henry back to the palace. Half-way through Brandon saw Henry stop and then race forward again. Brandon thought to ask, but Henry blew past him. When they finally arrived at the palace with Henry as the victor Brandon casually asked what had happened. Henry merely said he had thought he saw someone, but it was nothing. Brandon could get no other information from his friend.

* * *

><p>Henry stared out the window as Cromwell droned on about some of the monasteries. He believed he was speaking of the Charterhouse London, but was not paying full attention to the matter. He found little need for Cromwell to come to him about every monastery. Henry raised his head for he thought he saw something outside. There seemed to be a girl walking about. Henry looked to Cromwell to show he was listening before getting up and going to the window. Henry thought the girl might have gone, but just as he was about to turn away he saw her. She wasn't doing much of anything. There was no one with her either as there should be.<p>

"Your Majesty?" Henry turned to look at Cromwell. "You agree that the monastery should be dissolved?" Henry merely nodded annoyed. He could care less about the monastery at the moment. Henry looked back to the window and Cromwell moved on to another topic. She was still there. Henry tried to think what she could possibly be doing out there all alone. He thought about going out to meet her and he might have if it had not started to rain at the moment. The girl didn't seem effected by the rain and Henry finally saw who she was when she looked up to the sky. It was Anne, again.

Henry abruptly left the window and went to sit down again. This time he made sure Cromwell had his full attention. "Where do you need me to sign for the suppression of the monastery?"

* * *

><p><strong>May 25, 1537<strong>

Henry paced back and fourth and ignored that people could very well see their King clearly unsettled if they happened to look out at him from the palace. He knew that if his distress was made public all of Court would panic, but his distress was not his fault for it was caused by another. Anne had been everywhere. He had not said one word to her nor had she to him, but that didn't mean he didn't see her. She was always there and he had fought the temptation to demand to see her in private, although as he thought on it he did not see a reason for not doing so. Surely if speaking to Anne about her presence removed the distress she was causing him then that would be more beneficial than his promise.

Henry shook his head in his third attempt to clear it. He could not decide whether it was best to speak to her or not. He was angry and displeased with Anne for doing this to him. He wished to yell at her and make it known that he was King and she had no right to be doing this, but he would calm and realize that speaking to her would only cause more problems. Henry had never meant for this one girl to have this power over him again. He had rid himself of her and her influence and just because it delighted God to allow him to see her after her death did not mean he had to allow her to hold power over him. She was but a girl and while he would admit, whether it was love or witchcraft, she once held great influence over him she hadn't in years. There was no need or point to allow her such privileges again, especially considering she was dead.

He would speak to Anne once and only once. If she did not leave him alone then he would just have to deal with her presence and continue with his true wife and unborn son.

* * *

><p>Thomas Seymour laughed heartily although anyone truly listening could hear it was fake. He was sitting beside the King as the Court dinned. He usually sat on Jane's side with his brother and father but they had been seated with the King. Brandon and Cromwell now sat with Jane and neither looked pleased with the arrangement. Edward didn't seem to care which side he sat as long as he was seated with the royal family. Their father, John Seymour, was less obvious in his appreciation of the new seating.<p>

"Your Majesty must enjoy your new bow. I hear it has only increased your already perfect mastery of the longbow." Henry almost wanted to role his eyes for how thick Thomas was laying on his flattery. Henry could most definitely admit to himself, and only himself, that if he had not fallen in love with Jane he would have never shown favor to the Seymours.

"Yes. Perhaps you will have to see its wonders for yourself." Henry laughed so not to make his statement too heavy. When he saw that Thomas nor John took its subtle implications to heart Henry looked around once again, but still could not find what he was looking for.

"Only if Your Majesty insists." Thomas had caught the King's slight, but decided to ignore it. The King had not shown signs of tiring of Jane and as long as the King was in love with Jane he would continue to receive His Majesty's favor. Once Jane bore a Prince of England he would never worry over his positions again.

"I do." Henry wished that he had thought of another way to lure her out tonight. He did not usually enjoy Thomas's company and only included him in hunts and dining so as not to make Jane's position seem weak. Thomas was far too blatantly ambitious for his taste. He had only moved his seating for the night to lure Anne into the open. He hoped to arrange a meeting with her tonight.

"As Your Majesty wishes." Thomas knew that his own skill was lacking and was not looking forward to using the King's new bow for he knew it was likely to be far more complicated.

Henry nodded before standing up and making his way around the room. He continued the path until he saw Anne. She was not hiding, but she was hidden form his sight while he had been seated in his throne. Slowing his pace he walked by her and whispered discretely for her to meet him tonight in his chambers. He had already planned to dismiss his grooms and claim that he was not to go to bed until much later and would call for his grooms to attend him when he was ready. He didn't see any sign of acknowledgement, but he trusted she would be there.

Henry sat for hours waiting for Anne to appear. He had been so sure she would come. After all she was the one who had been tormenting him. He was content to never see her again. She was no longer a part of his life and he wanted it to stay that way.

His anger grew until it became his controlling emotion. The roar of the fire couldn't match his rage and the creek of his chair no longer soothed him. Every insignificant noise drove him wild. The worst of all the noises was the ticking and chiming of the clock. Every second turned into another minute he waited and every minute turned into another hour he spent waiting for this one insignificant girl. Finally as the clock struck three Henry refused to wait any longer. He would not lose sleep over her. She was not worth a king's time. She was a commoner and had only ever gained power and positions through him. If it hadn't been for him she would have never even managed to snag an earl. He was not going to spend all night waiting for her to bless him with her presence. She was nothing and he was everything.

* * *

><p><strong>May 26, 1537<strong>

"You're dismissed." Despite Henry's best attempt to not let last night's anger effect him today he couldn't focus on anything Cromwell was saying. Henry figured it was best to go over everything with Cromwell after he calmed himself.

Henry stalked back and forth across his Privy Chambers. Perhaps a visit with Jane would help subdue his anger. She had always been able lighten his mood. Henry was stunned to realize he had walked right through something. Something that had given him the chills. Henry immediately looked back and found Anne standing behind him. Henry looked at her as he contemplated the fact that he couldn't touch her. If he were to touch her she would only make his hand cold. Henry found his anger dissolving at this new revelation.

"You're warm." Anne finally said. While Henry had gotten chills she had felt a few degrees warmer as he passed through her.

"You're cold." He returned. As he got over the new information he found his anger returning ten-fold. "You did not come last night."

"Did you expect me to?" Anne had not responded to his command. He had assumed she would follow his order, but she spent her nights with Elizabeth. She would not give those up because Henry wished her to.

"Yes and now I cannot speak with you." Anne pointedly looked around his empty chambers and raised her eyebrow dubiously. "I am."

"I didn't say a word."

"You cannot just appear and expect me to drop everything for you. I have a kingdom to run and a wife to take care of." Anne resisted the urge to scoff. "I don't have time for a dead witch at all."

"I wont leave." Anne retorted. She had a reason for visiting him more.

"Why? Anne, please. I am sure you must hate me." Henry pleaded. He needed her to leave.

"I refuse to leave until Elizabeth is being taken better care of. Cromwell has not looked into tutors for Elizabeth. She won't fit into any of her gowns soon. Her ladies no longer watch over her as they should. She cries herself to sleep at night for she thinks that her father doesn't love her." Anne had watched Henry's treatment of their precious girl. She was not alive to protect her little girl anymore, so she was using Henry's ability to see her. If annoying and angering Henry helped Elizabeth at the end of the day then she would.

"Is that all I have to do?" Henry snarled.

"I don't want Elizabeth to suffer!"

"Elizabeth is fine! She is looked after!." Henry was tired of her telling him he wasn't taking proper care of their daughter.

"You spend more time with the Lady Mary than you do with my Elizabeth." Anne accused. Her temper was rising with every breath.

"Our! Elizabeth is mine as well!" Henry wouldn't allow her to take all the claim for the beautiful clever girl.

"You don't act like it! Does she even cross your mind during the day? During the week? During a month?" Anne thought of their daughter constantly when alive and even more so since she had died.

"I love her! Don't you dare say otherwise!"

"All of your words mean nothing! Take care of her if you love her so!" Anne would never see Henry again if he would only show some favor to Elizabeth.

"Who are you to demand me to do something?" Henry was tired of her nagging. She had nagged him constantly when they were married and she was relentless while dead.

"The mother of your child." Anne said saucily."You took the life of an innocent woman. The least you can do for me is take care of my, our," Anne quickly corrected herself as she saw Henry start to protest, "most precious possession."

"Stop telling me what to do. You died guilty! I owe you nothing!" Henry was so angry he was shaking. Unable to control his actions he grabbed the object closest to him and threw it against the wall adjacent Anne. Despite knowing logically that he could not have hit her it felt wrong to throw something at her. As Henry soon realized he had shattered a chair against that wall.

"You are a child!" Anne spat before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 3_

_A/N: Thank you reviewers, alerters, favoriters, and readers! Sorry its a short chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>June 15, 1537<strong>

Henry looked around the grand hall and found it as it always looked. High ceilings, open space, and light when the sun was high as it was now. He spent a good deal of his time here and was once again here as he waited for his daughter, the Lady Mary, to be presented to him. It was this day last year that she signed the oath and he was happy to welcome her to Court once again on this day. He had missed her more than he had known.

"The Lady Mary."

Henry smiled as he saw her approach the dais. She was dressed in a dress made of light blue satin with few beads on her bodice. His smile widened when she curtsied before himself and Jane. "Lady Mary, please rise." Jane's voice was soft and welcoming. She felt so terrible for the girl's past treatment. She would be the step-mother that Mary deserved.

Henry resisted his feeling of annoyance with Jane. She did not know that it was his choice, alone, whether to acknowledge someone. "Mary, how do you fair?"

"I am well, Father." Mary admitted to being hesitant to refer to him as Father at first, but with time and the common sense to know whether it was to be accepted had dissolved her caution.

"I am pleased to hear so. How long do you plan to stay at Court?" Henry knew that Jane had mentioned it to him when she told him she wished for Mary to come to Court, but he was forced to admit he was not fully listening.

Mary looked cautiously over to Queen Jane before looking back to her father and saying, "'Til after Christmas tide." Henry nodded. If Mary was to be present perhaps he should invite his other daughter as well. As soon as the thought entered his mind he forced himself to forget it. He hadn't seen Anne in almost a month. He was not going to invite Elizabeth to Court for fear she bring Anne with her.

Henry got up form his gold throne and stood before Mary. He kissed her cheek and said, "Welcome to Court."

* * *

><p><strong>June 22, 1537<strong>

Henry nodded thoughtfully as Jane told him some story from her day. She was obviously delighted by it, but he could not focus on her words. She was telling yet another story about Mary and well he loved his daughter dearly he did not know how he was suppose to see, talk, and hear of one daughter without thinking of the other. The longer Mary stayed at Court the more Elizabeth intruded on his thoughts. He had missed so many years of Mary's life due to her stubbornness. She had grown into a beautiful woman in those years. Was he truly to do the same with Elizabeth? What had Elizabeth done for him to abandon her so? Mary had been disobedient, but Elizabeth was only three and a half. She had done nothing to deserve such treatment. He didn't visit her, or send her tutors, or money for new dresses because her mother had made a cuckold of him.

"Henry?" Jane's soft and gentle voice brought him out of his thoughts. She was looking at him expectantly and slightly worried.

"I'm sorry, my darling. I have been distracted all day. Perhaps I should retire earlier." Henry knew she had hoped he might stay with her that night for she knew that when Anne was pregnant the first time he had done so with her, but she was not Anne and he had not stayed with her since she could not lie with him as his wife. He dined with her privately three times each week, but he was not willing to share her bed for no other reason than to soothe her insecurities.

Jane looked down submissively and muttered, "I'm sure sleep would much improve your focus." Henry kissed her hand affectionately before excusing himself.

* * *

><p><strong>June 24, 1537<strong>

Henry looked over Jane once more to make sure she was well. She had insisted on taking a walk in the gardens for it was such a fine day, but he was worried. Sh was almost six months pregnant and would be going into confinement within a matter of months. However, he forced himself to push aside his worries and focus on his beloved wife, who was in fact speaking to him.

"The Lady Mary has so many wonderful ideas. She is such bright girl. One Your Majesty ought to be proud of."

"I am." Henry said curtly. He was proud of his daughter and he did not need his wife to tell him he should be. He was also proud of his youngest daughter. Jane never really spoke of Elizabeth. He had assumed it was because she knew that he did not wish to speak of her, but she always talked of Mary. He had wondered more than once if perhaps Jane didn't not like Elizabeth, but then she would do something to prove him wrong like buy his youngest new dresses and send her small gifts. Jane had pledged herself to Mary's cause when he had first met her and he had been disappointed with her for aligning herself with his disobedient daughter, but since Mary had signed the oath Jane had only grown more fond of Mary. She never made any plea for Elizabeth though. Never asked to invite her to Court or visit her. She never asked if perhaps they could visit her at Hatfield.

Did Jane favor Mary over his beautiful, clever Elizabeth?

* * *

><p><strong>June 26, 1537<strong>

Henry stared off into the window that was to the right of his desk. He had locked himself in his dark Privy chamber since early this afternoon. He had dealt with Cromwell in the morning and dined with Jane privately for their midday meal. He had even gone for a short walk in the gardens with Mary after breakfast. The entire morning though he could not get his mind off Anne. This day, the twenty-sixth of June, was the exact date he had last seen her a month ago. He had not thought of her much at all in the last month, but with Elizabeth so often in his thoughts he found his mind wandering to her once in a while. He knew that Anne was with Elizabeth for where else would she be? He didn't understand why she hadn't come back a few days after their fight. She had said she wouldn't leave until he showed Elizabeth some favor, but she was gone. There was nothing of her to prove that she had really been there. He may have imagined it all. Anyone who could not see her would think that he was crazy for seeing and talking to her, but he had seen her. Didn't he?

"Anne." Henry waited. "Anne!" Still she didn't appear.

Henry often found himself doubting whether or not she was real during the rare moments he allowed her to occupy his mind. Perhaps it would be best if he went to Hatfield and visited Elizabeth. He could see his sweet daughter and shower her with reassurances of love and adoration and confirm that Anne was in fact real.

* * *

><p><strong>July 1, 1537<strong>

Jane listened as Henry proposed they visit "little Elizabeth" before she could no longer travel. He had shown no interest in wanting to visit her before nor had he wanted to show her any favor. She had even had to pay for the girl's new dresses personally. She did not ever think to hear him say this to her. However when she asked if he also wanted to invite the girl to Court for Christmas he said no. Jane felt slightly relieved by that for the Lady Elizabeth reminded her too much of the girl's mother, but she knew that Mary had been hoping that the Lady Elizabeth would be present during the holidays. Jane had never known the two to be close, but Jane didn't think that Mary had seen the Lady Elizabeth since she had grown into some of her mother's qualities.

"Sweetheart?"

"I think that we should visit if that is what Your Majesty desires." Jane only had to give the girl a chance. She was innocent after all and couldn't be blamed for her mother's treasonous actions.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 4_

_A/N:Thanks everyone! Sorry it's another short chapter; I just couldn't end it anywhere else._

* * *

><p><strong>July 5, 1537<strong>

Jane flinched as she heard a loud crash and then feet scattering away from her husband's door. They had settled into a courtiers house whom she was unsure and now Henry was demanding to be left alone. If anyone dared knock on his door he would throw something at it. Jane could only think of how Henry must have destroyed the whole room by now and his poor grooms were shaking with fear. She knew from personal experience that her preceder would have gone to that door and been admitted, welcome or not. She also knew from experience that her preceder would have calmed Henry eventually. Jane, however, could not gather the courage to face Henry's wrath. She had been coached on how to be a king's wife and how to be a wife to a man with a temper, but she hadn't learned how to be the wife of a king with a temper. She thought that many of the vital rules would change if said husband was also a king, so she didn't dare approach Henry's door. She prayed that when she awoke in the morning his anger would have dissipated.

* * *

><p><strong>July 7, 1537<strong>

Jane felt her tense posture relax as she saw Henry approach her carriage with a smile. Her prays had not been answered and Henry had been in a terrible mood all of the day before, but it seemed today would be different.

"Sweetheart." Henry gave a loving kiss her to hand before leaving her to ride in his own carriage. He was disgruntled by the fact that he could not ride horseback the whole way, but his leg prevented him from even trying. He ignored that his grooms hand flinched away from him out of fear and vowed to make good with them today for their constant fear would soon annoy him. Henry spent the whole ride thinking of Jane and his unborn son in the hopes of keeping his temper. He was pleased at the end of the night for he had not lost his temper once.

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 1537<strong>

Henry waited impatiently for his carriage doors to open once they reached Hatfield. He helped Jane out of her carriage out of habit more than anything and then set off into the gardens not caring of the looks he was getting. He was King and he could do as he pleased even if it was not understood by his subjects.

"Anne," Henry's voice was a curt whisper. He did not wish to be overheard, but he had to see her. "Anne. I demand to see you." Still she didn't appear.

Henry, convinced she wasn't in the gardens, went back to Jane. He found her where he'd left her along with her ladies and his grooms. He took Jane's hand and led her to the door. They were invited in without hesitance. Henry's eyes immediately searched the area for Anne, but still no sighting.

"Would Your Majesty like for the Lady Elizabeth to be brought down?" Lady Bryan asked.

"Not now." Henry pushed aside the nagging voice in his head telling him that in refusing to see Elizabeth he was showing her to be out of favor. "I wish to have a look around." Lady Bryan nodded cautiously. "Sweetheart, why don't you go sit? I'll be done shortly." Jane nodded silently and she made her way to the sitting room. She was slightly mystified by her husband's actions, but could only conclude that he was inspecting the condition of the house his youngest daughter was living in.

Henry looked in the library, outer chambers, and a few spare rooms. Anne was no where to be seen. With a sigh, Henry made his way back to the sitting room. He was sure Anne was real. She had to be.

"I'd like to see my daughter now." Henry purposely didn't use her name, so everyone knew he was not snubbing her as his previous behavior indicated. Lady Bryan curtsied and went to retrieve the little girl. She would be four in a few months.

Elizabeth was presented minutes later. She was taller than she had been since he last saw her. Her face looked older as well. She was dressed in a simple deep red dress that accentuated her ruby shoulder length hair. Henry had no doubt it was something Anne had planned out for her daughter before she died, but he also knew it was rather plain for the King's daughter. "Your Majesty." Elizabeth curtsied and held it while she waited for Henry's acknowledgement.

Henry knelt down and held his arms open, but was disappointed to realize he had to acknowledge her before she would run into his arms. "My precious Elizabeth, come here." Henry laughed heartily as she sprinted into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around. "Are you well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Elizabeth repeated what Lady Bryan had told her in her head. She must wait for her father to acknowledge her and always call him by his formal title. She must remember that she was no longer a princess and that her father's new wife was Queen. When Elizabeth asked what happened to her mama Lady Bryan had scolded her and told her not to speak of her mother in front of the King.

"No formalities, sweetheart. Papa, all right?" Elizabeth nodded, excited.

"I won't be Lady Elizabeth then, just Elizabeth?" Henry heard the disapproving gasps at his daughter's words. He could even see that Lady Bryan wished to scold her, but he was not upset by her words. He was entirely certain that his three year old daughter had not meant to imply she wasn't a bastard by saying he wasn't to call her Lady Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth it is," Henry agreed. There was no wrong in her question while in private. If she had said such thing in front of the Court he would have been upset.

"Can we play, Papa? Please," Elizabeth added when she saw the beginnings of a denial. When Henry didn't answer right away she gave him a big smacking kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, Sweetheart." Elizabeth squealed in delight and squirmed until Henry put her down. Then she took his much larger hand in hers and began to lead him into her playroom. They played for an hour together before Henry left saying he needed to rest before dinner. Elizabeth didn't protest or cry when he left, but Henry felt guilty all the same.

* * *

><p>Henry made sure his clothes looked fit for a King before leaving his rooms once more. He had slept for three hours and then realized he missed Elizabeth already. Henry checked the playroom and found it now cleaned of all the toys from earlier and no Elizabeth. Henry could hear voices and followed him. The voices led him to the sitting room.<p>

"Anne," He breathed. Anne was standing next to their daughter, frowning.

"Henry?" Jane asked quietly. Henry tore his eyes from Anne and met his wife's.

"Sweetheart." Henry gathered his wits and walked over to Jane. He kissed her cheek before kissing Elizabeth's head and sitting with them. Elizabeth had been telling his beloved Jane a tale she had just learned, which explained Anne's frown. Henry wondered if it was because it was Jane playing with their daughter or because Anne couldn't. Unable to ask at the moment Henry filed it away to ask later. They played for a while, but Henry's attention rested solely on Anne. Eventually Lady Bryan called for dinner and Henry helped Jane up. Elizabeth led them into the dinning room and Henry took the head of the table with Jane across from her step-daughter. Elizabeth didn't need to be told where to sit for her chair had extra cushions so she could eat at the tall table. Henry couldn't resist a smile as his jewel settled into her seat. He signaled for the food to be brought out.

As soon as everyone began eating Elizabeth continued her story. She was most excited to be able to see her papa, even if her mama wasn't there. The new Queen seemed to like her, but Elizabeth couldn't help but think that she was reserved. She did not tell any stories or jokes and she seemed content to simply listen to the conversation. Her mama had always joined in and there was never a moment of silence.

Half-way through the meal Henry nearly choked when he looked to Elizabeth, for she was telling another story, and saw Anne standing next to her. He had not thought that Anne would join them.

Anne curtsied slightly with a small smile as she met Henry's stare. Elizabeth was elated to see her father and Anne was happy to see Henry make the time for her precious girl. He didn't show any signs of acknowledgement but Anne knew he recognized her grateful gesture.

Henry spent the rest of the meal carefully studying his daughter for any sign that she knew her mother stood not three feet from her, but she showed no signs of seeing Anne. A small pang of regret filled Henry as he remembered that he was the one who had separated them forever, but Henry didn't let it last long. He knew he was not to blame. Anne was the adulterer and the witch. It was not his fault.

* * *

><p>As Jane watched Elizabeth scurry off to bed she let her smile fall. It was not that the young girl was not sweet, but she was too much like Anne for Jane to ever feel comfortable around the little girl. She had Anne's wit and charm. She could not help wonder how Henry had been able to be around the girl all night and in such a jovial mood. He had seemed thrilled with his daughter despite her obvious resemblance to her mother.<p>

"Sweetheart?" Henry called gently taking her hand in his own. Jane looked over at him with a gentle smile. "I'll share your bed tonight." Jane's smile blossomed at his words. It was the first time he would do so.

"I would be honored." Henry nodded and left his promise unspoken. He won't have anything to do with Anne. She was, simply, not worth it.


	5. Another Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys. I know I'm horrible for getting your hopes up, but a guest reviewer asked if I was going to finish this story and I wanted to say I am going to, but it is not my first priority. My plan is to finish my other Tudor fan fiction, Maîtresse en Titre, and then really work on this one. Not to say that there won't be updates for this story, but they will be infrequent until I finish my other Tudor story. Thank you guys for reading and caring about the story! And if you _really_ want an update don't be afraid to pester me for one on twitter or through reviews or PMs. You'll get an update much faster than if you hadn't pestered me.


End file.
